plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungee Blitz
:For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 5-5. |Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Stormy Night |after = Survival: Day (Endless)}} Bungee Blitz is a canceled mini-game that is very similar to Level 5-5 of Adventure Mode. It is the only bonus level that is not a mini-game or a puzzle. It can be played using a Cheat Engine and is a conveyor-belt level. It can also be played without hacking in the Quick Play mode of iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. Icons Blitz PC.png|PC icon 5-5 iOS.png|iOS icon Limbo Page There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The creator did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. See this video tutorial. Overview In this level, the only plants which arrive on the conveyor belt are Chompers, Pumpkins, Flower Pots, and Cherry Bombs. Also, rather than coming from the edge of the screen, all zombies are dropped by Bungee Zombies. The Bungee Zombies drop regular Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, and Ladder Zombies. During the waves, Bungee Zombies will drop down and attempt to steal some of the player's plants. It is easier if the player plays Level 5-5 before they play this, as it only has two flags, but when they play it the second time or this, it has three flags. Note: While Chompers can attack the Bungee Zombies, this does not apply if the Bungee Zombies are targeting them, as the Bungee Zombies drop down slightly behind the Chompers. Strategies In general, any strategy that worked for Level 5-5 will also work here. Strategy 1 Only use three Flower Pots, plant Pumpkins in the first column, with Chompers inside (to prevent them from being eaten by zombies). Ladders from Ladder Zombies will allow the rest of the zombies to climb over and allow Chompers behind to devour the zombies. If the Flower Pots start to pile up in the conveyor belt, just plant them somewhere and shovel them. If a zombie comes right behind another, but the other two Chompers are still eating, replace one with a newer one, but if more than two come, then place a Cherry Bomb instead. Strategy 2 Plant Chompers in the first and the second column in the front line. Even if your front Chompers are still swallowing, the second Chomper can eat the zombies. However, it only lasts for so long. Keep in mind to plant Flower Pots after the first column to buy some time for the Chompers to swallow, you could also use Pumpkin to get extra defense. Never plant too many Chompers on the front line, or else you will vulnerable when the zombies drop behind all of your Chompers. Keep planting Chompers at the back line, so the Chompers can eat the zombies. All of your plants must be protected by Pumpkin. You can also use the Cherry Bomb, but use it wisely as you do not want to waste Cherry Bombs. One thing that you must know is that you should keep the Roof Cleaner for the Final Wave, as it will be very useful for the ambush zombies. They can also be used to get rid of some ladders on Pumpkins. Gallery Bungees and bungees.JPG|By Plants Vs. Zombies Bungee Blitz (Hidden Mini-Game)|Video Trivia *In all versions of the game with Quick Play mode, the mini-game can be played, although it is the Adventure Mode version. It is found in the Bonus Games section (on the iPad it is found in the Roof section, since there are no Bonus Games on that version). *Zombies, Conehead Zombies, and Buckethead Zombies are effectively the same for the purposes of this level, as the only attacking plants the player gets are instant kills. *It is the only level where the message "Bungees incoming!!!" appears at the beginning of a flag. *Zombie Yeti can appear, but it is dropped by Bungee Zombies. *It and Dark Stormy Night are the only mini-games in Limbo Page that have their own icons. *Its name could be a reference for another one of PopCap's games, Bejeweled Blitz. *It is the only level with more than one Bungee Zombie in the seed selection screen. *It is unknown why Flag Zombie only appears in the final wave (same as Level 5-5). *It is really impossible to get the achievement Nom Nom Nom by playing this level's Adventure version (as Limbo Page is not available on the versions that offer "Nom Nom Nom" as an achievement) if the player only uses Chompers and plants them inside the Flower Pots that are already on screen and doesn't use Flower Pots, Cherry Bombs, or Pumpkins, because the conveyor belt would fill up with those plants, and the player would most likely need to use the Cherry Bombs, Pumpkins and/or Flower Pots anyway. How would you rate Bungee Blitz's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Тарзаночный Блиц Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Roof mini-games Category:Mini-games with three flags Category:Cheats Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants